Le voilà, ton ange
by CacoNya
Summary: [OS] [Noël] Si un jour, on leur avait dit que le moment viendrait où ils fêteraient Noël, et tout ce qui allait avec, Dean et Sam auraient sûrement secoué la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres, et soupiré qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps pour de telles futilités. Mais, comment résister, lorsque Charlie leur demande de le fêter avec elle, d'acheter un sapin et de le décorer...


JOYEUX NOËLEUUUUH ! :D

Pour fêter l'occasion, je vous ai préparé un petit OS que voici.

Petit fond, mais alors trèèèès léger, de Destiel. Because it's my life.

Sinon, je pense que vous l'aurez compris : le thème c'est Noël. Because it's Christmas today !~

J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout comme il semble avoir plu à Sabrinahfm (keur keur keur) :3

Bonne lecture o/

PS : Si certains d'entre vous attendent le retour de What about us, sachez que je ne vous oublis pas ! D'ailleurs, l'idée de base que j'avais pour cet OS sera finalement utilisée pour cette fic.. x') je vous laisserai découvrir ça le jour où Dean et Cas en arriveront à fêter Noël.

PPS : Je vous remercierai jamais assez de me lire. Passez une joyeux Noël, avec tout plein de cadeaux ! x3

* * *

Des boules rouges, des boules jaunes, une petite ballerine en porcelaine et même une écharpe Gryffondor.

Si un jour, on leur avait dit que le moment viendrait où ils fêteraient noël, et tout ce qui allait avec, Dean et Sam auraient sûrement secoué la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres, et soupiré qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps pour de telles futilités, qu'ils avaient encore quelques vampires à décapiter, quelques sorcières à pourchasser, un roi des enfers à surveiller, une apocalypse à déjouer. Mais ce n'étaient pas une machette, un fusil, un bidon de sel, ni même quoi que ce soit qui puisse un tant soit peu ressembler à une arme, que les deux frères tenaient entre leurs mains cette fois. Et pourquoi ? Parce que Charlie avait su se montrer très, _très_ persuasive. Bien sûr.

Dean était assis en tailleur dans l'entrée du bunker et bataillait avec un carton de décorations. Bah oui parce que, forcément, les guirlandes, ça s'emmêle. Cela devait bien faire déjà dix minutes qu'il tentait de venir à bout d'une guirlande de petites lumières de diverses couleurs que Charlie entendait bien accrocher à la rambarde de l'escalier. En plus d'une autre sur le sapin. Un truc à brancher, histoire que le Père Noël voit bien l'arbre clignoter dans la nuit... Dean marmonnait dans sa barbe et pestait contre ces choses horribles : franchement, l'homme qui avait invité ces trucs devait être un sadique.

L'ainé des Winchester était enfin venu à bout de cette (affreuse, horrible, « _son of a bitch_ ») guirlande lorsque le claquement de la porte du bunker retentit au-dessus de lui. Il se redressa aussitôt. Si l'on tenait compte du fait que l'emplacement et l'existence même de l'endroit n'étant connus que de peu de personnes, et aussi des pas lourds accompagnants le bruit de la porte, Dean savait qui venait de faire une entrée fracassante sans même avoir besoin de voir la dite personne.

Sammy ? appela-t-il tout de même.

Pour toute réponse, il se reçu une flopée d'épines de pin sur la tête.

Il se leva, pestant encore, comme quoi c'était la pire idée jamais eue. C'était pas à trente ans passés qu'il fallait penser à faire des jolis sapins quoi... Mais que ne feraient-ils pas pour faire plaisir à Charlie ? Pour Sam comme pour Dean, cette fille, c'était comme la petite sœur qu'ils n'avaient jamais eue, c'était une petite perle à laquelle ils tenaient plus que tout, elle faisait partie de la famille, au même titre que Bobby, au même titre que Cas…

Sam poussa un juron et Dean finit par monter pour retrouver son cadet sur le pas de la porte, un énorme sapin dans les bras, les cheveux pleins de neige et le nez rougi par le froid. Sam lui sourit brièvement et son frère s'empressa de lui venir en aide. Moose, moose, moose… et ça sait pas soulever un sapin tout seul.

Les deux hommes descendirent ensemble l'escalier, chacun tenant une extrémité du sapin, pour enfin le déposer au sol, juste en face de l'escalier pour qu'il soit bien visible aux yeux de Charlie. Sam avait emprunté l'Impala pour aller acheter ce… monstre, en ville. Dean le dévisagea de bas en haut et, avalant sa salive, conclut qu'il valait mieux qu'il n'aille pas voir Baby tout de suite. Si sa carrosserie avait encore des rayures, il allait faire une crise cardiaque alors mieux valait-il retarder un peu la chose. S'il s'emportait contre Sam pour ça, Charlie allait lui passer un savon à grand coup de « Noël, c'est la vie ! Regarde, Harry, sans Noël, il aurait jamais reçu la cape d'Invisibilité ! » et tout mais pas ça.

Les deux frères avaient promis à la jeune femme d'attendre son retour pour décorer le sapin, puisque celle-ci avait absolument tenu à aller faire quelques achats avant. Après tout, c'était déjà le 24 décembre…

Dean et Sam avaient fini par migrer dans la cuisine, une fois le sapin fixé sur son socle et certains qu'il n'allait pas craquer et casser quelque chose. Sam avait tiré une chaise et s'était laissé mollement tomber dessus tandis que Dean se dirigeait vers le frigo pour y prendre deux bières. Il en tendit une à son cadet qui le remercia d'un sourire et finit par s'asseoir de l'autre côté de la table, face à lui. Il garda le silence pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Sam ne décide de lui raconter le calvaire dont il avait été victime en sortant acheter ce maudit sapin. Les routes bordées de verglas, de neige, le froid mordant et le monde qui se bousculait dans les rues pour acheter les derniers cadeaux, les dernières babioles dont tout un chacun pourrait avoir besoin un soir de Noël… et Sam s'était senti submergé par tout ça. Mais c'était sans compter sur le nombre de gens qui s'amassait à l'intérieur même des boutiques. Si cela n'avait été pour Charlie, il serait rentré à la vitesse de la lumière.

Sam n'avait pas vraiment mis longtemps à trouver le « sapin de ses rêves ». Sa grande taille lui avait permis de repérer de loin ce qu'il recherchait et il s'était rué vers le stand de sapins, non sans passer une main quelque peu nerveuse dans ses cheveux. C'était la première fois qu'il achetait un sapin. Un vrai, pas un vulgaire bout de bois rapiécé, un arbre avec de véritables branches pleines d'épines vertes, sous lequel Charlie, son frère et lui allaient déposer des cadeaux…

Il s'était arrêté un moment, avait levé les yeux pour détailler celui qui se trouvait juste devant lui et le dépassait : oui, ce serait celui-là. Il fit signe à un vendeur qui attendait un peu plus loin que l'on fasse appel à lui et le sapin fut sien. On le lui transporta jusqu'à la voiture et, lorsque l'on le lui fixa sur le toit, il croisa les doigts pour que Baby n'en soit pas trop amochée. Il avait pensé à étendre une couverture au préalable mais si l'Impala s'en trouvait tout de même abimée, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

D'ailleurs, lorsque Sam fit mention de ce détail à son frère, celui-ci ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement et ses épaules se détendirent sensiblement. Si Baby allait bien, alors il allait bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Dean porta à nouveau le goulot de sa bouteille à ses lèvres. Sa bière était presque terminée. Il se demanda vaguement s'il devait en reprendre une ou plutôt aller chercher un livre et tenter de se relaxer un moment avant qu'une certaine rouquine ne fasse son entrée. Il en était finalement venu à se dire qu'il ferait mieux de se préparer une tarte lorsque le bruit significatif de l'ouverture de la porte du bunker retentit :

Hello bitches, je suis rentrée ! retentit la voix de Charlie.

Les deux frères se jetèrent un regard entendu. Sam descendit le peu qu'il lui restait de bière et Dean récupéra leurs deux bouteilles vides pour aller les jeter.

Une ici. Non, plus haut. Là à droite. Un peu plus bas. Oui, là, parfait. Et puis celle-là, là-bas, regarde.

Plus que vingt-sept boules.

Et quatre guirlandes. Une chacun, qu'elle avait dit, Charlie. La rouge pour Dean, la verte pour Sam, la dorée pour elle et la bleue pour Castiel.

Charlie tendit une nouvelle boule à Dean et, alors qu'il l'approchait du sapin, celui-ci ne cessa de lui jeter des coups d'œil, en quête d'approbation. Elle l'avait voulu, ce sapin, et il le lui fallait parfait. Dean n'aurait jamais pensé la voir aussi exigeante et pointilleuse un jour. Il était sur le point d'accrocher sa boule lorsqu'un froncement de ses sourcils le fit dériver sur la petite branche juste à droite et Charlie lui sourit. Bien. Il avait vu juste.

Une fois toutes les boules accrochées, Charlie retira l'écharpe Gryffondor qu'elle avait enroulée autour de son cou et la plaça en bandoulière sur le sapin. Elle délaisse un moment Sam et Dean pour se rendre dans sa chambre et y récupérer ses figures d'Hermione, de Harry et de Ron qu'elle plaça en arc de cercle près du sapin, comme s'il s'agissait là de sa petite crèche personnelle.

Enfin, elle plaça la petite ballerine le plus haut qu'elle le pouvait, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour gagner quelques petits centimètres supplémentaires. Sam lui offrit de la placer pour elle mais elle refusa et repoussa doucement sa main : cette décoration-là, c'était sa mère qui l'a lui avait offerte, lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant… Elle avait jusque-là réussi à la garder précieusement et, bien que la danseuse eu perdu un chausson depuis son premier Noël, elle n'en demeurait pas moins unique à ses yeux. Elle la glissa dans les branches hautes du sapin et s'éloigna pour aller chercher les paquets qu'elle avait déjà pris soin d'emballer.

Sam et Dean la regardèrent déposer successivement trois paquets au sol. Un bleu, un rouge et un vert. Assortis aux guirlandes de leurs propriétaires. Charlie surpris leur regard et leur fit un clin d'œil auquel les deux frères répondirent aussitôt par un sourire. Comment lui résister ?

Finalement, la rouquine sembla satisfaite de la disposition de ses paquets et fit un pas, puis deux en arrière afin contempler son œuvre, leur œuvre.

Soudain, elle fronça les sourcils.

Sam et Dean regardèrent ces derniers s'abaisser et un pli apparaitre sur son front, derrière ses boucles rousses. Les Winchester retinrent leur respiration. Mon dieu. Qu'avaient-ils _encore_ fait ?

Là ! s'écria brusquement Charlie en levant le doigt en direction du sapin.

Les deux hommes suivirent le doigt de leur amie mais, rien. Ils ne voyaient pas ce qui pouvait bien lui poser un problème et engendrer une pareille réaction. Ils se jetèrent un bref regard et Sam haussa légèrement les épaules. Les sourcils de Dean remontèrent sensiblement et il pinça les lèvres.

Quoi ? fit-il en se penchant un peu vers sa petite sœur.

Celle-ci lui jeta un regard limite outré avant de répondre :

Mais regarde enfiiiiin ! Le sommet du sapin, tu ne vois rien ?

Dean se redressa, observa, reporta à nouveau son attention sur la petite rousse et, d'un geste lent, fit non de la tête.

Mais justement ! Parce qu'il n'y a rien ! L'ange, celui qu'on met touuuut en haut. Eh bah, y en a pas !

Ah. Le voilà, le problème. Personne n'avait pensé à l'ange, bien sûr.

Sam et Dean se détendirent aussitôt. Bah ! Si ce n'était que ça, le souci !

Cas ? appela Dean en levant les yeux au ciel.

Un souffle très léger sembla caresser Dean et il sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque. Il eut seulement le temps de cligner des yeux avant qu'une paire d'yeux bleus électrique ne rencontrent les siens.

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Les lèvres de Castiel bougèrent. Et son regard s'y accrocha. Mais il ne prêta pas grande attention aux paroles qui lui échappèrent à cet instant. Sans doute lui avait-il encore dit, de sa voix si particulière, « Hello Dean ». Alors Dean sourit et, plutôt que de lui répondre et de le saluer à son tour, lui donna une tape sur l'épaule. Un geste qui se voulait à la fois chaleureux et encourageant.

Sam ? appela-t-il son frère sans pour autant quitter l'ange des yeux.

Castiel, qui n'avait pas quitté Dean des yeux depuis son arrivée, n'avait absolument pas remarqué la présence du frère de son protégé et de leur amie. Il se détourna donc de Dean pour tomber nez à nez avec Sam. Ou plutôt, il rencontra son torse, tant Sam Winchester était grand. Il ouvrit la bouche pour leur souhaiter le bonjour, à tous les deux, mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres, interrompu par le cadet des Winchester et le sourire intéressé de Charlie.

Désolé Cas, lâcha simplement Sammy.

Et, soudain, Castiel se retrouva propulser dans les airs, les immenses mains de Sam glissées sous ses aisselles et le soulevant en direction du sapin. Devant celui-ci, Sam le souleva encore un peu plus haut et jeta un regard amusé aux autres. Charlie lui fit signe de se déplacer un peu plus à droite puis leva le pouce et afficha un sourire éblouissant. De son côté, Castiel était resté complètement muet de surprise.

Et voilà. Ils l'avaient, leur ange.

* * *

.

..

...

Allez.

Dites-vous que c'est pour mon Noël à mwa.

Et laissez-moi une review. x'3 3


End file.
